Goodbye
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Apa di dunia seorang pengelana ada tempat untuk berpulang? Apa di dunia seorang pengelana ada yang menanti kepulangannya? Apa di dunia seorang pengelana ada eksistensi bernama... Keluarga? Ingin pulang. Ingin kembali. Ingin bertemu. Untuk hidup dan mati dalam kesendirian.
1. Chapter 1

_Apa di dunia seorang pengelana ada tempat untuk berpulang?_

_Apa di dunia seorang pengelana ada yang menanti kepulangannya?_

_Apa di dunia seorang pengelana ada eksistensi bernama... Keluarga?_

-Home-

Harvest Moon © Natsume

Goodbye © Ruise Vein Cort

Briyua Viss her Ryushe Akata

(Jangan diartikan! Hasilnya cuma bikin stress entar ^^)

-Home-

Nami menghela nafas pelan. Memperhatikan bangunan besar dengan warna coklat khas dari pepohonan kayu. Dihirupnya nafas dalam, merasa ragu untuk mulai berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Seolah kedua kaki wanita berambut merah itu sudah terpaku pada permukaan tanah. Terlalu berat untuk digerakkan—jauh lebih berat dibandingkan tas ransel besar di bahunya saat ini.

"Nami... Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Kalimat yang terurai dengan nada halus. Namun bagi Nami, terdengar cukup menyakitkan. Dianggukan kepala lemah. Sama sekali tidak ingin menatap bola mata berwarna hitam milik Ruby yang dipenuhi oleh kelembutan dan membuatnya ingin mengurungkan niat untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"Selamat jalan..."

Lagi.

Keputusannya untuk pergi benar-benar semakin ia yakini sebagai keputusan yang salah. Membuatnya yakin bahwa keputusan yang seharusnya ia ambil adalah menerima bulu biru pemberian Jack tempo hari. Sebuah alasan kuat untuknya agar tetap tinggal di sini.

"Jangan lupa tulis surat mengenai kesenangan-kesenangan di tempat lain."

Sekarang Nami merasa tangannya terasa gatal untuk melepaskan tas ransel seberat dua puluh kilogram itu tepat mengenai wajah pria yang dibingkai oleh helai pirang imitasi. _Dia bicara seolah aku akan pergi selaman—ah... Bukankah memang seperti itu? Tak ada jaminan bahwa aku akan kembali ke tempat ini._Dan pemikiran itu berhasil membuat Nami mengurungkan niatnya tadi.

"Hati-hati di jalan..."

Sihir?

"Selamat tinggal."

Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat dan wanita itu berbalik membelakangi keluarga tersebut. Melangkah pergi tanpa ia sadari dan memulai perjalanan yang ia ragukan di mana garis akhirnya.

Seorang pengelana hidup sebagaimana serigala penyendiri yang berpindah dari kelompok yang satu ke kelompok lainnya. Tak pernah kembali pada kelompok yang pernah disambanginya dan mencari kelompok lain yang tidak akan dikenalinya.

"Jadi... Kau pergi sekarang..."

Serigala berbulu merah itu kini berhenti berjalan. Berbalik menuju sumber suara itu dan mendapati sosok seorang pria berambut coklat berantakan—yang sudah dipastikan memang sedang menunggunya di tempat ini. Menunggunya untuk mencari kepastian apakah ia akan kembali atau tidak...

"Ya..."

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi?"

Seperti yang sudah ia duga. Pertanyaan itu lagi. Seharusnya ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan melengkapi pertanyaan itu. Tapi ia tak menjawabnya sesegera mungkin. Justru menatap lekat wajah pria yang masih menyimpan rona keputusasaan. Meresapi rasa tidak enak yang melingkupinya saat tahu tak ada lagi senyuman sebagai pengantar. Senyuman yang selalu menyapanya di depan pintu penginapan setiap pagi dengan aroma situs purba kala.

"Serigala penyendiri..." _Katakan! Katakan Nami! Jangan hancurkan keputusan yang sudah kau buat._"Tak akan kembali ke tempat atau kawanan yang pernah ditinggalkannya."

Senyum kecil terukir. Senyuman yang di dalam benak wanita itu merupakan pisau kecil yang tidak terasah dan mulai mengiris setiap bagian tubuhnya dalam potongan kecil-kecil dan sangat tipis. Memberi rasa sakit yang tidak terkira.

"Kalau begitu... Jaga dirimu..."

Salju terakhir mencair bersama munculnya bunga perpisahan bagi Nami di tanah Forget-Me-Not Valley... Bunga yang berhias mahkota dari pisau berkarat dan jarum beracun mengitari tangkainya.

"Selamat tinggal..."

-Fin-

Err...

What the!

Rui nyerah!

Rui dah nggak tahu harus apain lagi.

Segini bisa disebut fic nggak? 0.0

Nami, tha-tha (bletak)

-0-

Dan dengan ini Rui mengundurkan diri (Bows)

Karena dua hal Rui harus—terpaksa—meninggalkan FFn selama—maksimal—enam bulan.

Alasan 1: UN

Alasan 2: Ujian masuk Univ

Iya... Alasannya memang nggak penting banget.

Tapi tetep aja Rui nggak bisa mengabaikan alasan itu.

Jadi Rui mengajukan surat (?) pengunduran ini.

Atau lebih cocok sebagai surat pengajuan cuti?

Ah... Sudahlah.

Rui pamit dan undur diri.

Paling cepet Rui kembali empat bulan lagi ^^

-Home-

Mind to Review

Flame diterima sebagai kenang-kenangan :P

Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan tulis di tombol Ijo/Biru berikut

I I

I I

I I

V V

V

V

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	2. Chapter 2

_Untuk hidup dan mati dalam kesendirian._

_Ia yang memutuskan mengambil jalan ini, menjalani hari untuk menggambarkan apa yang ia percayai. Bahwa ia adalah seekor serigala yang meninggalkan kawanannya; serigala yang ada di mana pun, tapi tidak memiliki tempat di mana pun. Ia sendiri._

_Selalu._

_Selalu._

_Dan Selalu._

_Akan terus melangkah menelusuri jalan setapak yang ia temukan, sesekali berbelok, di antara rerumputan atau pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang. Ia akan terus berkelana._

_Seorang diri._

_Untuk selamanya._

* * *

Harvest Moon © Natsume

Goodbye © Kuu Ikuya

Briyua Viss her Daedu Akata

* * *

_Ia menemukan Carter si Pendeta dan Tim kanak-kanak saat musim semi._

Tertawa dengan intensitas rendah, kedua anak kecil itu berlari melewatinya. Membuat kegaduhan-kegaduhan khas mereka yang masih abai pada dunia—mereka yang masih menikmati apa-apa saja yang ditawarkan oleh kehidupan dan menelannya tanpa berpikir dua kali, beracun atau pun tidak.

Hidup dalam dunia yang mereka miliki. Dunia yang sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh Nami.

"Pastur!" kekenakkan dan manja. Anak laki-kali yang pertama berkata, menyapa pria yang baru saja keluar dari Gereja—terlihat seperti itu dari desain bangunan serta bagaimana pria itu dipanggil.

"Selamat siang, Tim, May" lembut dan halus pastur itu berkata. Wajahnya tersenyum, senyuman yang dengan sekilas pandang membuat Nami merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali digerus. Luka dari pisau berkarat yang masih menggerogoti bagian terdalam relung hatinya.

"Selamat siang, Pastur," anak perempuan—yang Nami simpulkan bernama Mai—menunduk. Menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada sosok yang lebih tua darinya. Sebelum tertawa menikmati elusan lembut di kepalanya.

"Kalian masih seperti bola-bola energi," tertawa dengan melodi yang indah. "Kalian past—

Nami tidak mendengarkan lebih jauh apa pun yang pria itu ingin katakan. Ia berjalan cepat, meninggalkan sang pastur dengan sosok-sosok menggemaskan. Namu berani bersumpah ia mampu menemukan kasih sayang yang tulus—sebagaimana kasih sayang orang tua dan anak—dari ketiganya. Emosi yang sempat membuai Nami dalam damai kini menggerus bagian-bagian lain dalam dirinya.

Sakit.

_Ruby dan Tim selalu memanjakannya sebagaimana orang tua memanjakan anak mereka._

* * *

_Saat musim panas, ia menemukan rasa yang sama dengan masakan Ruby._

"Makanlah dengan lahap, ini menu istimewa hari ini," dalam nada lemah lembut, Howard mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Memperhatikan Nami dengan pandangan—yang sedikit banyak—membuat seluruh tubuh Nami meremang.

Nasi kare tersaji di hadapan Nami, memanggil-manggil dengan aroma yang terasa familier dalam indra penciuman. Hanya perasaan, sungguh, ini hanya perasaan Nami—suara lain dalam diri Nami berharap rasa yang akan dikecapnya nanti adalah rasa yang juga tidak asing.

"Ayo, makanlah," Howard kembali berujar—yang boleh dibilang—dengan nada kemayu.

"Ayah… bagaimana dia bisa makan kalau kau menatapnya seperti itu?" Laney, dengan tawanya yang khas, menepuk pundak sang ayah. "Selamat menikmati dan mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan Anda."

Nami mengangguk perlahan, memperhatikan Laney yang mulai berbicara entah apa dengan sosok yang ia sebut ayah itu. Akrab saling bertukar kata di balik meja dan sibuk menyiapkan pesanan makan siang para pengunjung.

Sedikit Nami sadari, ada satu tetes bulir airmata yang jatuh ke dalam nasi kare miliknya pada suapan pertama. Wajah dan senyum Rubi kembali bermain dalam benaknya.

_Griffin dan Muffy selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat Nami belama-lama di bar._

* * *

_Nami mulai mengerti dengan bagaimana Muffy selalu merengek dengan berat badannya saat musim gugur tiba._

"Nenek, lihat-lihat, ini bunga yang cantik kan?" riang anak perempuan itu berkata. Menunjukkan bunga chamomile di tangannya pada sang nenek.

Tawa kecil melantun, ringkik sebagaimana tawa mereka yang sudah berusia lanjut. "Kau akan mengirimkannya pada orang tuamu Ying?" Anggukan cepat sebagai balasan.

Nami mengalihkan pandang, memilih untuk kembali memperhatikan dedunan hijau yang kini menguning. Bermain bersama lembut angin musim gugur.

Tah hijau miliknya sudah dingin sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, namun dango pesanannya masih terus berdatangan setiap setengah jam sekali. Herbal yang khas, rasa yang sesekali ia kecap saat ie manikmati hadiah dari orang itu.

Rasa buatan rumah yang seringkali membuatnya lupa akan masakan Ruby.

"_Maukah kau tinggal di sini selamanya bersamaku?"_

Nami kembali memesan dango untuk yang keenam kalinya.

_Pria itu melamar dan Nami menolaknya saat salju pertama turun._

* * *

_Nami menyesali keputusannya dalam mengambil jalan saat musim dingin._

_Ingin pulang._

_Ingin kembali._

_Ingin bertemu._

_Pada desa kecil itu._

_Pada kasih sayang memabukkan itu._

_Pada pria yang sempat mencintainya itu._

* * *

Ia mempercayai dirinya sebagai serigala.

Ia mempercayai dirinya untuk bisa mentolerir kesendirian.

Ia mempercayai dirinya tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang.

Ia mempercayainya.

Percaya.

Dan luka yang tak terlihat itu semakin menganga dan menolak untuk sembuh.

Serigala berbulu merah, kehilangan segala keping dunia yang ia buat.

Runtuh dalam kepakkan lembut bulu-bulu biru yang tidak diterimanya.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan Anda membaca fanfic ini.

Saya masih belum sepenuhnya 'klik' setelah hibernasi panjang... (mati suri kali -_-)

Haha...

Seandainya penggambaran saya kurang jelas (memang sangat nggak jelas sih)

_Musim Semi - Mineral Town_

_Musim Panas - Bluebell Village_

_Musim Gugur - Konohana Village_

_Basically_... ini cuma cuplikan-cuplikan ketidaknyamanan Nami dengan bagaimana hal-hal yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Forget-me-not Valley seperti mengikutinya tanpa henti.

Soal masakan Howard yang mengingatkan pada Ruby, anggap saja mereka teman pena (kabur)

* * *

Review or Flame will gladly taken? \^_^/


End file.
